


Katzenstreu

by Nyanzaya



Series: Shiza [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, Slice of Life, prompts turned short ficlits, shizuo being a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: Raising hybrids was hard. Especially if they were cats, but there wasn't anything wrong with that. Who needed anything else when all that was needed was a loving family with the love of your life?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Izaya alt, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shiza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831189
Kudos: 10





	Katzenstreu

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: ♜ - my muse watches yours playing with puppies / children / being affe  
> Original post: https://nyanzaya.tumblr.com/post/150064980480/epiphany-drabble-prompt-my-muse-watches

Iza was watching from his den, how Shizuo would try to play with Akira and how the small kit would begin to purr in an attempt to crawl away with Shizuo then saying “Come here you little rascal.” In a playful manner and slowly go after the kit.

When Akira is caught he squeaks and nibbles Shizuo’s hand. The expression on Shizuo’s face wasn’t exactly readable to the feline but Iza was sure Shizuo was happy. Then hearing smaller pitter-patters on the floor and Axel jumping on Shizuo’s back and the blond carefully falling to the floor, pretending to scream with an un-amused “Ahhh!” But Iza could tell Shizuo was having fun.

Iza was laughing in the background. Akira took advantage of Shizuo who was on his back after Axel maneuvered his way and latched onto his arm, Akira did the same on to Shizuo’s other arm. Iza watched how Shizuo sat up with two small kits on either arm and how he flexed his arms. Both kits made a noise between a purr and a meow. Just as quickly as they had latched on they let go.

“Hide and seek, Daddy!” Axel said, already running away to find a place to hide. Akira looked at Iza for a moment. Iza nodded his head just so Akira would have a confirmation about hide and seek.

Shizuo growled out an, “Alright, you two go hide.” Although Axel was already hiding. The blond closed his eyes and covered them with his hands, counting to 10. Iza watched as Akira scrambled to find a hiding place, and ended up hiding with Iza, hiding under one of the many blankets in the den.

Then hearing Shizuo say, “Ten! Ready or not here I come.” Akira started to giggle. Iza thumped his tail and purred. Shizuo looked at Iza, almost suspiciously, to which Iza gave a bright smile and a shrug, pretending he didn’t know where that giggle came from.

Shizuo did the ‘I’m watching you’ motion with his hands to silently convey he was watching Iza. Although, Iza couldn’t help but laugh at that. Nonetheless Shizuo went onward to find Axel.

First he checked his and Iza’s bedroom. Checked the closet, no sign of the small kit. Checked under the bed, Axel wasn’t there. Checked under the blanket covers, not there either. Shizuo scratched the back of his head, figured Axel wasn’t in their room and left.

Going into Axel’s room, it was honestly a mess, there were several clothes and blankets on the floor. Although, Shizuo spotted a black tail that was swaying left to right across the floor and it did reveal to Shizuo that Axel was hiding under a mountain of blankets.

“Hmm..” Shizuo started out, rubbing his chin to appear thoughtful, “I wonder where Axel is...” He said and went to the obviously wrong spot, grabbing the blanket and quickly lifting it as soon as he said, “Is he here!…not there.” Axel started giggling, trying to stay quiet, knowing that his Dad got it wrong. Shizuo did this once or twice, making Axel giggle louder.

From the den Iza could hear what was going on, honestly he couldn’t help but chuckle, and then Akira asked, “Vati, where is Daddy?” In a hushed voice.

“Daddy is in Axel’s room right now and you have plenty of time before he finds him.” Iza replied just as hushed and with that confirmation Akira got out of his hiding place for a moment to get in a more comfortable position under the blankets.

From Axel’s room Iza could hear that Axel was laughing loudly, it seemed he was found and Shizuo was tickling the small kit and they came back to the living room soon enough.

Shizuo had no idea where Akira was. “Where could Aki be?” He asked, looking at Iza again. To which Iza shook his head.

“Don’t look at me! I don’t know where he could be.” The feline said, upturning his nose, of course now Shizuo knew Iza was lying as soon as he said it.

Shizuo leaned in and gave Iza a quick kiss, “You know where he is, don’t you?”

Iza trilled, and his ears flattened, “Well, it is a game of hide and seek, isn’t it? _Cheeaater~_ Don’t cheat by asking me.”

Shizuo gave Iza an un-amused look, thought Iza would help him but apparently not. Although, feeling the shift under the blankets. Shizuo wondered if Akira was actually hiding in the den with Iza. It could have explained just why Iza was so… suspicious.

With that thought in mind Shizuo moved his hand to where he felt the shift and heard a small meow. He knew it wasn’t Iza. Iza’s meow sounded different from this one. Putting his hand on top of a very suspicious lump there was another meow and then came giggles. “Aki, are you hiding here?” And a moment later there was a whine of “Nyaaa! You found me! I thought I had a good hiding place.” Coming from Akira.

Shizuo couldn’t help his smile and picked up Akira, placing him on his lap after he sat down. “It was a good place but I think your Vati gave you away.” The blond said, still stumbling over the word Vati but he got it out.

Akira just huffed and Axel tugged at his ear, “Aki-nya lasted longer than me!” Axel said, trying to cheer up his little brother. Akira’s eyes lit up, he felt proud of himself and the praise his older brother gave him made him happy.

Shizuo picked up Axel and also placed him on his other leg that Akira wasn’t on. Axel turned his attention to Shizuo and tugged at his blond hair, although he yawned. Akira was already falling asleep in Shizuo’s arms. “It’s nap time.” Shizuo said, carefully standing up, holding both of the kits in his arms and taking them to their rooms.

Soon enough Shizuo came back and Iza was out of his den, stretching. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Iza’s waist and nuzzled into the crook of the feline’s neck, breathing in his scent. Iza leaned into the touch, bringing a hand to comb through Shizuo’s hair and started to purr.

Shizuo didn’t let go of Iza, squeezing Iza a little tighter. He was content about this. “I’m glad that I got to have this family with you.”

Iza smiled, his purring got louder and with the small squeeze he knew Shizuo was serious about what he had said. “It makes me happy to hear you say that. I love what I have with you.” Spoken honestly.

Shizuo lifted his head and Iza turned his head towards Shizuo, sharing a kiss.


End file.
